Babies and Rings
by shadowhuntingdauntless
Summary: When Clary gets hit by a car the day before Jace was about to propose. What will happen? Will he find out she has something to tell him too? Clace and some Sizzy
1. Chapter 1

Clary walked home after visiting Jace at the Institute. Her mom called and ordered her home right away. Her phone started to buzz.

Jace:

_I already miss you come back tomorrow?_

She was about to text back when she heard a car honk their horn. She spun around but it was too late, all she could remember was hearing shouts and sirens. Then everything went black. (A/N: Don't worry Clary isn't dead. I'm not that cruel.)

Jace POV:

He was just about to go take a shower after training with Alec and his phone went off. "Hello?" he answered. "Is this Jace Herondale?" the person asked. That's weird the caller I.D came up as Clary however the voice wasn't hers. "Yes who is this?" "Are you Clary Fray's boyfriend?"Jace was really getting annoyed. "Who is this?" he demanded. "I need you to come to the hospital now." The person said then hung up. He put two and two together and then ran out of the Institute and to the nearest hospital.

Clary POV:

She could hear monitors beating and Simon trying to get in to see her. The doctor's wouldn't let him "family only" they said. She tried to call out to them to tell them to let him in. To ask where she was. But all that came out was a moan and she fell back into unconsciousness.

Jace POV:

He ran into the hospital and to the desk. "Clary Fray?" he asked the desk lady. Desk lady looked up and pointed down the hall. He ran into her room. He was not in any way prepared for what he saw.

* * *

**Sorry I know it's horrible, I am trying to come up with something dark or a really big cliffy soon. I am going on Vacation soon but I am bringing my laptop so expect an update really soon. I might actually update later on today. This is my first fan fiction so R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Jace walked into the room Clary was lying on a hospital bed. Bruises and gashes down her arms and legs. She had an oxygen mask on and so many machines hooked up to her. He felt the ring box he had been carrying around in his pocket for a week now. He was going to ask her tomorrow, but she had been unconscious since the accident. He went and sat by her bed and listened to her heart monitor beeping. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

Clary POV:

Clary woke up again and saw a blond boy holding her hand, Jace. she squeezed his hand to wake him up. He jolted awake "Clary?" He asked. His voice wasn't hinted with sleep like hers would have been. He sounded alert as if he was never really asleep. "Yeah it's me Jace I-" she was cut off by him hugging her "I was so scared you were going to die. I love you so much Clary." "I love you too Jace but I need to tell you something." He sat back in the chair next to the bed listening. "Before the accident, I was planning on telling you this tomorrow. I-" she didn't know how to finish. "I-" "Clary are you okay? Do I need to go get a doctor?" She shook her head she had her fill of doctors for a lifetime. She took a deep breath "I'm pregnant." She blurted. Jace who had been half out of his chair to go get a doctor froze.

Jace POV:

Pregnant? Is the baby okay? Did it survive the accident?He felt like he should say something but he couldn't. He was so happy, although Clary clearly couldn't tell. She looked down at her hands. "Say something." She said. Then he smiled he walked over to the bed and scooted Clary over making room for him. He laid down next to her. "Boy or girl?" He asked. Clary smiled and kissed him. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too. Now I am going to go get a doctor to check on you two." He still had to tell her he wanted to marry her. He really hadn't been lying about wanting to be bound to her. NOT in the way he was bound to Sebastain that was awful he could feel what he felt and believe what he believed. Just thinking about it made him sick. But last year the Silent Brothers had figured out a way to get rid of the Heavenly Fire. Screw the doctors he thought. They can't do much for a Shadowhunter. He would take her to Magnus. He called Magnus. Magnus picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he sounded grumpy.

"Magnus? If I bring Clary to you can you help her?"

"Sure. Give me an hour." The line went dead.

Jace went back to Clary's room and made sure nobody was looking when he drew the glamour rune on himself. "Clary I am taking you to Magnus he can help you better than these mundies can." he drew the rune on her arm along with an iratze that would heal all of her injuries. But not the baby's. The couple walked out of the hospital unidentified and walked down the block to Magnus's apartment. Magnus answered the door his usual glittery self. Jace noticed a chair that wasn't there before. "Nice chair." he said "Thank you Chairman meow was bad. He tried to eat my sunglasses. That is his punishment." Magnus replied. "You turned your cat into a chair?" Clary asked sounding amused. "It could be worse once I turned him into catnip. When I changed him back he spent the next hour trying to sniff himself. So." he said turning to Clary. "You look fine what do you need help with?" "Jace and I are having a baby. But I just got hit by a car, and I need you to check and see if it's okay." "But wait when the baby is born can I-" Magnus was cut off, Jace knowing Magnus knew what he was going to say. "No Magnus you may not put glitter on my kid." Magnus nodded looking defeated and walked over to Clary. "The baby is okay. Do you want to know what gender it is?" Clary and Jace both nodded. Magnus smiled "it's a-"

* * *

**Sorry! I couldn't think of another cliff hanger! So what should the baby be a boy or a girl? I logged back on a few minutes ago and couldn't believe I already got 2 reviews and 144 reads! You guys are awesome keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Clary POV:

"It's a girl." Magnus said. Clary smiled at Jace. He walked over to his hopefully soon to be fiance and took her hand. "Now we have to think of names." He said. "Well I want her middle name to be Isabelle." Clary said. "Let's go back to the Institute, thanks Magnus. You can go canoodle now." Jace said. "You forgot with my magnificent self." Magnus shot back and walked to his room. Jace led Clary out the door to Magnus's apartment building. "I like the name Lena I think it sounds nice 'Lena Isabelle Lightwood' or Herondale. This could be confusing." Clary broke the silence. Jace laughed. "I have been with the Lightwoods for 7 years and before that I thought I was a Wayland. Let's go with Lightwood. And I like the name Jenna." Jace said. "How about our first is Jenna then our second if it's another girl is Lena?" This threw Jace off guard Clary thought. _Backpedal backpedal AVOID DISASTER Clary think! _She mentally yelled at herself. "I mean... Nevermind forget I said that." She could feel her cheeks growing red. She looked down at her shoes, wouldn't be long until she couldn't see them anyway. Jace stopped and tilted her chin up. "Clary you saying that brings something up." Clary could feel dread running through her viens like ice and fast. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. "Jace please-" She saw him getting down on one knee. She still felt her eyes stinging with unshed tears but she was happy now. Shocked actually. She let a tear fall when he pulled the ring box out of his pocket. He looked arrogant as always. She loved and hated that, like he _knew _she was going to say yes to him. "Clary I meant everything I said in Alicante. I can't even think of losing you without almost losing myself. I know I may be a pain sometimes but I swear on the Angel I love you more than life itself. When I figured out you weren't my sister I was so happy. No happy isn't the right word. Clary there aren't words that can tell you how happy I was at that moment. Or how happy the thought of spending the rest of my life with you makes me. So Clarissa Fray w ill you marry me?" Clary let the question sink in for a few seconds. She nodded her head. Afraid that if she tried to speak she would start sobbing. That must have made a serious blow to his ego. But there wasn't a ring inside the box. Just a stele. Then she remembered Shadowhunters had runes for binding. "Engagement rune? They have those?" She asked. "No, but you can make one." He smiled. He handed her the stele and his arm. The rune quickly came to mind and she drew it. Then she let him draw hers on. "Wait, before you draw it on me. Swear to draw it exactly how I drew it on you? No more wacky knock out runes or I will have Magnus turn you into a duck." Jace looked horrified. "You wouldn't." "Oh I think I would." He swore just like how she did it to him. He drew her rune and they were engaged.

Jace POV:

He was actually afraid she was going to say no. They were at the Institute now and in his room. He remembered in the training room earlier that day. When Clary told him about what happened with Sebastian the night he and "Jace" had decided to make the race of dark Shadowhunters. There was never a moment he was actually happy he killed a person. As much as he looked down on them. Downworlders were people too. But if he had known what Sebastian had tried to do to his Clary. He would have made his death a slow and painful one. There were a select few Downworlders Jace liked. Magnus, Simon (yes suprisingly the little bloodsucker grew onto him although he would never give Clary the satisfaction of knowing.) Maia, Jordan, and Luke.

Isabelle's POV:

Izzy heard a small knock on her door. "Come in Clary." The door opened and Clary slid in. "Close your eyes Izzy I'm turning on the light." She closed her eyes although it still stung a little when the brightness hit her unadjusted eyes. "What's up?" She asked as the little redhead sat on her bed. "I have two things to tell you." Clary said. Was this about Simon? She hoped not. He was the first boy she had dated that she really liked. "Okay..." Izzy said not sure she really wanted to hear this. Clary spoke again. "Well one is that I told Jace about the baby, then we found out it was a girl." Izzy squealed. "And two-" Clary held up her arm. "What's that?" Izzy asked. Claey was always coming up with these new runes. She thought Clary often forgot that she had created them meaning the others had no idea that the others hadn't a clue what it was. "Oh! Sorry it's an engagement rune." Izzy screamed. "WE ARE GOING BABY SHOPPING TOMORROW!" They heard a knock on the door. Crap, Izzy had forgotten she invited Simon over. The doorknob twisted and Simon walked in. "Clary? Your pregnant?"

Clary POV:

She had forgotten to tell Simon. "Uhmm. Yes." Simon turned bright red and then stormed off in the direction of Jace's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a request for skip ahead a couple of months but I drove to the vacation house we rented for the week. I was in the car. 8. Hours. Straight. Without. WiFi. So I got bored and came up with a plot twist after this chapter I will skip ahead a few months :) Thanks for the reviews! And I will be updating ALOT this week because I will be bored.**

* * *

Clary POV:

Isabelle and Clary ran after Simon. Clary was afraid Jace would hurt Simon if he tried to do anything stupid. But Simon was a vampire. So the odds were even. She was scared for Jace too, but she would never tell him that. When they got to Jace's room Jace was there but Simon wasn't there. "Jace have you seen Simon?" Clary asked. "No?" Clary and Isabelle left. Clary texted Simon

_Where are you? Are you okay?_

A few minutes later Simon replied.

_Home. Just mad that you told Izzy before me. That's all I thought we could tell eachother anything._

Clary texted him back

_Ok, I was worried about you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Talk to you later?_

She hit the send button and told Izzy she could wake her up in the morning. She went back to Jace's room. When Clary told Jocelyn about the baby and the engagement her mother had agreed to let her live with Jace. Now Jace's room wasn't so plain. It had some of Clary's stuff in it. She had convinced Jace to let her paint the room a pale blue. She put a rug on the floor and put a table in one of the empty corners of the room for a desk so she could draw. The rest she put in one of the empty rooms in the Institute. Mayrse had agreed to let them use a room for Jenna. She even let Clary and Izzy decorate. The room was painted a pale pink with sparkly butterflies (suggestion from Magnus.) The furniture was all white. A crib in the corner, a changing table in another corner, a toy chest at the end of the crib, and a dresser next to the closet. Clary fell asleep thinking about her family.

Jace POV:

Isabelle took Clary out baby shopping today. He told her she didn't have to go, but when she insisted he told Izzy to take the shopping down a notch. He knew how torturous shopping with Izzy was. But Magnus loved it. A few months ago Magnus and Alec got back together. He was glad Alec had been really starting to scare him. He would come home drunk a lot, and sometimes not come home at all. Magnus said he never intended to let go of Alec again. He didn't think Alec did either.

Isabelle POV:

She and Clary had been shopping for 3 hours so far. Izzy had bought her niece some black baby sized leggings and a blake tank top. _Baby Shadowhunter gear!_ She thought when she saw the outfit. And a pair of black boots. She was going to train Jenna when she got old enough if she had anything to say about it. She had planned on training Max but she never got the chance. "Clary! Look!" Isabelle found a fancy red baby dress. "Jenna could wear it to your wedding! I'm buying it!" "Iz you din't have t-" Clary started. "But I want to, PLEASE CLARY LET ME SPOIL YOUR CHILD!" Clary laughed. "Okay. As long as I get to help, and I get to help you spoil yours." "If I ever have one." Izzy said. "Izzy! What makes you think you won't?!" Clary demanded. "I don't think Simon wants one. Wouldn't he have asked me to marry him already?" Clary looked away. "Maybe he will soon." Izzy's eyes narrowed. "What do you know? Tell me Clary." Just then she got a text from Simon.

_Meet me at Taki's at 6 tonight. I have to ask you something._

"By the Angel." Izzy said.

6 at Taki's Isabelle POV:

She was expecting a proposal out of Simon. Clary said he would. The girl can't keep a secret, and that's what Isabelle loved about her. She walked into the diner.

Simon already had a table and she sat down. They ate dinner and then walked around for a while toward a park with a lake. _Any minute now._ She thought nervously. She was trying to be prepared. She didn't want to start crying. "Iz I need to ask you something." _By the Angel this is it._ She thought. "Izzy since the second I laid eyes on you. Even when I was just a mundie. I knew I was in love with you. Over the past couple of years, I realized I don't think I could stop loving you even if I wanted to." He got down on one knee. "So Isabelle Lightwood will you marry me?" Izzy nodded. "Yes" she choked out. So much for not crying. Shekissed him as he slid the ring on her finger. They would marry the mundane way with rings. Because Simon couldn't have marks.

Clary POV:

Clary had gone to bed early that night. She had a dream about her wedding. But all of that was forgotten when she woke up with a pain in her stomach. "Jace" she shook him awake. "I think there's something wrong." At that Jace was up and moving he brought her to Magnus and Izzy and Simon met them there."Magnus is my baby okay?" Clary asked. "Yes very. It looks like she has a little friend. Congratulations Clary your having twins!"

* * *

**Review! I did this in the car and it was really sunny and I couldn't see very well so sorry if there are any typo's. Thank you for reading**


	5. SIZZY WEDDING SHORT CHAPTER

6 Months Later:

"Izzy! Help me get in this dress!" Clary yelled. Izzy came running in the room wearing her full length gold bride dress. She had half of her makeup on and almost tripped over her dress. "Ugh! Clary I still have to get ready!" She zipped Clary's green maid of honor dress up. Clary looked in the mirror. She was visibly pregnant now. Her dress besides Izzy's was the only dress that fell to the floor. It was a strapless dress. Silky and emerald green. Like her eyes. Izzy had 3 other bridesmaids. Helen, Aline, and Maia. All of their bridesmaids dresses went to their knees. And were the same color. Clary got to pick her dress, and Izzy made the others wear the same thing only slightly different from the maid of honors dress.

Eric of course was the best man. With Jace, Alec, and Jordan being the groomsmen. They didn't need a ring bearer. They decided to do the traditional Shadowhunter wedding. But Simon couldn't use a stele, so Izzy hired a lycanthrope tattoo artist to tattoo the wedded union rune on Simon. "The weddings about to start!" Clary yelled at the girls to get in position. The wedding music started and the girls walked down the aisle. The bridesmaids went first followed by Clary and then lastly the bride, Isabelle. They said their vows and then Izzy turned to Clary to draw the rune on her. Simon turned to the lycanthrope Izzy hired. Then they were married. Isabelle and Simon Lewis ran out of the meadow in Idris and to their horses.

* * *

**Sizzy wedding. It's a really short chapter but I felt the need to make Isabelle Lightwood Isabelle Lewis. Plot twist next chapter, already have it in my head... Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

3 months later:

Maia POV:

Clary wanted Isabelle in the room after she gave birth, along with Maia.

"We decided to name the first Jenna Isabelle Lightwood." Izzy started crying.

And the second Lena Maia Lightwood." Maia walked over and picked up the one whose middle name was named after her. "Thanks" Maia said. She wasn't one to get too emotional over things like this. Izzy however was currently torturing her niece with clothes. But she thought Jenna liked it. "And Izzy. If anything happens to us. We want you and bloodsucker to take care of them." Jace told her. Izzy tried not to shriek when she ran over to Jace and hugged him. "Woah Iz I know I'm hot! But I'm taken." Izzy let him go and punched him. And then punched him again. "What was the second one for?!" Jace asked in mock hurt. "Calling my husband a bloodsucker."

Isabelle POV:

When should she tell them? Simon already knew. She decided she would tell Clary today. "Clary wanna go to Taki's?" "Sure be out in a minute" Clary said. As they walked down the block to Taki's Isabelle started up conversation. "So... How have you been?" "Good. What's up Izzy? We almost always go to Taki's with Jace and Alec." Clary asked. By the Angel she couldn't wait until we got to the restaurant? "Well gosh Miss Impatient sit down. I have something to tell you." Clary sat. "Simon and I are having a baby!" Clary jumped up and started screaming with Izzy. They weren't glamoured so people looked at them really odd. "Who's going to tell Jace?" Clary was the first to pull away. "Simon is telling him now." Izzy said. "Our babies can all be friends! Well your baby can be friends with my 2." Izzy laughed "Yeah, I want twins though. But don't worry Clary I'll still spoil your children." "Let's go inside I'm starving." Clary reached for the door.

Clary POV:

"I'll have a cheeseburger and french fries, Oh! And a milkshake!" Izzy said. She NEVER ordered anything greasy. She hadn't even eaten pizza before she met Clary. "You okay Isabelle?" Kaelie the faerie waitress asked. "Yes." Izzy half snapped at the impatient waitress. "Clary." Kaelie turned to her. Kaelie had never really liked Clary. Because Kaelie had liked Jace. "What do you want?" Kaelie asked her. "Just spaghetti and meatballs. And water." Kaelie spun on her _very_ high heels and walked off toward the kitchen. Even though she didn't like Kaelie she was the only faerie she trusted with food and drinks. She had an encounter better forgotten in the Seelie Court years ago. By the time Clary had come out of her head, Magnus was sitting next to her. "So what did you name your kids?" he asked. "Jenna Isabelle Lightwood and Lena Maia Lightwood. Hey where's Izzy?" She asked. Magnus pointed to the bathroom. "Said something about not feeling well." He shrugged. So she hadn't told him, Clary got up and went to the bathroom to check on Izzy. "Iz?" She called opening the door. "What?" "are you okay?" "Yep, I'm fine. Is the food there yet?" Isabelle asked. "Yeah do you want a mint?" Clary asked. Izzy came out of the stall and grabbed the mint Clary was holding. "Thanks let's go eat." Clary's phone started to buzz. "Hello?"

"Clary I think you should come home." It was Jace. "Okay, why? Are the babies alright?" Clary was starting to worry. "Yeah but Jenna won't stop crying. And... I kinda want you home." "Okay" Clary said. "Clary Magnus is helping me plan a baby shower!" Isabelle exclaimed as she walked out of the bathroom. "Then we know it won't be lacking glitter. And I have to go. Jace wants me home." Clary told her. "Oh! Glitter thanks for bringing that up Clary what color do you want?" Magnus turned to Izzy. "Black of course, Shadowhunter color." Clary just walked away. It was only going to going to get worse from there.

Jace POV:

Lena had black eyes like Sebastian's. He was worried. Was she half demon? If the Clave found out they would try to kill her. He wouldn't let that happen. No matter how evil she could be. Clary came to their room. "Jace. What's wrong?" He jumped up. "Follow me." He started leading her to Lena's room. There had been so many empty rooms in the Institute Mayrse said no matter how many kids Izzy and Simon or Jace and Clary had they could all have their own rooms. "Look at her eyes." He said. She looked. "I'm calling Magnus."

"Hello?" Magnus answered on the second ring.

"Magnus, hey it's Jace. Can you come to the Institute it's kind of an emergency."

"Sure be there in 5." Then Magnus hung up.

"He should be here in a few minutes." He said as he walked back into Lena's room. "It'll be okay." He said to Clary who was near tears. "Hello?" Magnus called.

"In here." Magnus came in. "Look at Lena's eyes. Is she part demon? Like Sebastian?" Magnus looked down at Clary and Jace's baby.

* * *

**Should she be like Sebastian? Maybe later go off and follow in her uncle and grandfather's footsteps? Sorry about all the cliffhangers. I feel like my stories are really bad so I end them that way for a reason. Review :)**


	7. Simon tells Jace

**So I got a review from chapter 4 saying I should tell what happened between Simon and Jace. Since that was when Simon and Clary's baby there wasn't anything to tell so he just left. So I decided the closest thing I could do to that was to write a short chapter on what happened when Simon tells Jace about Izzy's baby. Thanks for the suggestion! I'm already working on the next full chapter**

* * *

Simon POV:

He had to admit. Even though he had vampire strength he was worried Jace would beat him into next week when he told him Izzy was pregnant. But in all fairness he had thought of going and attempting to kill Jace when he found out about Clary. Yeah he was definitely going to use that to his advantage. He was at Jace's door. _Please let me live through this!_ He thought to himself. He knocked. Jace opened the door. "Hey Jace, I need to tell you something."

Jace POV:

He figured he already knew what Simon was going to say. But it was fun watching him get scared he was going to get punched in the face. So he didn't say anything. "Izzy and I are having a baby." He blurted out. "I kinda figured that." Jace replied not mad at all. "Really. Did you see how scared I was?" Simon was kind of irritated now. "Yeah I did, why were you scared of me though? You know Clary and Izzy would kill me if I hurt you." Jace replied. "Well even though I bet I could take you. I have no doubt in my mind that you have killed a vampire before." Jace thought about this for a moment. "Your right. But I still don't think you could take me." Jace said. "Wanna bet?" Simon asked as he challenged Jace into a wrestling match they headed off to the training room.


	8. Chapter 6

4 years later:

Clary and Jace, and Alec, and Isabelle: 23 and 24

the kids: 4

Magnus and Simon: Doesn't matter they are immortal

What the kids look like now:

The kids were all 4 years old. Isabelle had twins two girls like Clary had. The oldest was Annabelle Clarissa Lightwood, Anna for short. The youngest was Taylor Aline Lightwood. They were a month old. Magnus had relieved Clary and Jace of their worries about Lena. Who had no demon blood in her whatsoever. Lena's eyes seemed black but now Clary could see they were just a very very dark green. Jenna's eyes were gold just like her dad's. But unlike Lena had red hair. Lena's hair was blonde. Annabelle and Taylor had brown hair and brown eyes. And were already beautiful like Isabelle.

Jenna POV:

Lena and Jenna were very excited. They could go play on their new playground in the backyard. The four girls ran outside to play. Lena and Taylor went to play on the slide and Jenna and Anna went to play on the swings.

Clary POV:

Her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She didn't recognize the number.

"Hey Clary it's me. Jordan and I are moving back to New York. Can we stay in the Institute? Oh and we have a few suprises." Maia said. "Sure. Izzy and Simon have some too"

"Great. Be there in about an hour." Maia had hung up.

"Jace! Maia and Jordan are coming!" She shouted down the stairs. He was making dinner. Nobody wanted Isabelle cooking. That was dangerous.

1 Hour later:

Clary POV:

She heard 3 car doors open and close. Then the door opened and a boy came running in with Maia and Jordan. "Suprise!" Maia yelled. "Ehtan come here!" Maia ordered. He ran over to her. "Ethan. he's 4." Isabelle called her kids down. "Taylor, Anna! Come down here for a second!" The two came running down the stairs. "Taylor can you go get Lena and Jenna for me?" Clary asked. "Sure Aunt Clary!" Taylor ran back to the steps. Taylor returned with Lena and Jenna. Jenna stopped when she saw the new people. "YAY! Friends!" She yelled. Then Magnus and Alec pulled into the Institute and came to the door. "Big news everyone! Alec and I decided to adopt!"

**(A/N: I'm going to skip ahead 10 years because I have this all planned out perfectly.)**

10 years later:

Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec: 33 and 34

Jenna, Lena, Taylor, Anna, Ethan: 14

Malec child (Will. **Yes I really did pick that name)**: 15

Jenna POV:

Anna was her best friend. So when Will asked Anna out she was happy for her. If only Ethan would ask her out. She totally knew he liked her. Taylor had said so. So when Anna poked her head in Jenna's room and said. "Jenna, Ethan wants to talk to youu!" In a sing song like voice suggesting something she jumped off her bed. "Do I look okay?" Jenna asked. "Yep. Now go get a boyfriend!" Jenna walked down the hall to Ethan's room. She cracked the door open. "You wanted to talk?" She asked. "Yeah shut the door behind you." He said. Jenna's heart was pounding in her chest. Was this about the demon hunt yesterday?

_The teens were all at the Pandemonium looking for a demon. They spotted one and Jenna was the bait. Jenna lured the demon into the backroom and the rest of the teenage Shadowhunters followed. "What's your name?" It asked and then Ethan lunged out of a corner and tackled the demon. It's tail came out and cut Jenna's arm open. Demon ichor oozed into the cut. She blacked out. When she came to. Ethan was holding her and Lena drew a rune their mother had created for demon poison on her arm along with an iratze. When they pulled away Jenna sat up. And Ethan had almost kissed her before Taylor said they should go._

Jenna looked away from Ethan. "Look if this is about yesterda-" she didn't get to finish before his lips were on hers.

* * *

**So should I go back? I can always delete this chapter and make a different one. If you want me to delete this and go back tell me what you think should happen because I have run out of ideas. Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Okay here is the next chapter. It's short but a lot of stuff happens. I have been updating Young Love a lot lately while I figure out how to write more to this story so if you don't want to have to wait a while you should read that. It's on my profile. Review.**

* * *

Clary POV:

She went back to Renwick's. Where Jace had been wrongly informed that they were brother and sister. She looked into the mirror that her dead father smashed. On the floor a piece was still shimmering with Idris skies. She picked the piece up and walked out to her car. She couldn't believe it. Almost 20 years later and a piece of the portal was still working. She stuck her car into drive and backed out of the empty parking lot. She was giving the portal piece to Jace. Since his grandmother took his.

Isabelle POV:

She heard a scream coming from one of the girls. Isabelle got up lightning fast and ran up the stairs. She walked into Jenna's room. Jenna was there, but she was screaming at air. "Jenna what's wrong?!" Isabelle tried to reason with her. "You can't see that?!" She was shrieking. "No, I can't what is it?" Jenna looked like she saw a ghost. "I- I- it was a man. He had on really old clothes. Like the kind they wore back in like 1800 something." She turned around to face the mysterious man Isabelle couldn't see. "Aunt Izzy I can hear him." Isabelle was getting scared. Was the kid seeing things? She didn't sense any demonic presence. "What is he saying?" Jenna closed her eyes. "Something about another man named Jem. Do we know a Jem?" She asked. Isabelle shook her head. "No. What else is he saying?" Jenna closed her eyes again. "He says his name is William Herondale." Isabelle's eyes widened. "What's a Lightworm?" She asked. "What?" Isabelle asked. "He asked why is a Herondale hanging out with a Lightworm." Jenna said. "OH! That's kind of mean William." Jenna told the air. "What? What's a Lightworm? IF I AM A LIGHTWORM I SHOULD KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Jenna turned around to look at Isabelle. Long story tell you later. Hey he looks kinda like Uncle Alec." At that moment Jace opened the door. "Duck chased me all the way down the street. Evil little-" Jenna started laughing. "What's so funny?" Jace glared at his daughter. "Will just said 'never trust a duck'" Jace looked at Isabelle confused. "I think she might have a special power. Like you and Clary.. She can see ghosts. I can't even see him. And Jace he's a Herondale." Jace looked up at Herondale. "Hating ducks is hereditary?" He asked.

Magnus POV:

He got to take Lena shopping today. He turned around for a second to look at a pair of shoes. He turned back around and Lena was gone. "Lena?" He was starting to panick. Jace would have his head if he lost Lena. "Over here!" Lena said. Magnus walked toward the voice. "Well run over me why don't you?" Lena said. "I can't see you!" He saw Lena changing back to her color. What is she half chameleon?!

"How did you do that!" Magnus exclaimed. "Do what?" Lena asked. "You like it's like your a chameleon! You changed color to blend in!" Jenna looked freaked out. "Wha-" She was cut off by Magnus's ringtone. _I've got the magic in me! Every time I touch that truck it turns into gold! _"Hello?" "Magnus it's me Izzy. I think you should come to the institute."

Jace POV:

By the time Magnus got to the Institute with Lena it was dark out. "So we think Jenna can see the dead." Isabelle said. Lena looked up to meet her sisters gaze. "I think I can blend in with my surroundings." She said. "Aw cool!" Taylor said. "The twins definitely have powers. But really Jace does this seem that weird to you? You and Clary have more angel blood than any Shadowhunter that is known of and you didn't expect for your kids to have kind of out there abilities?" At that moment Clary burst into the door covered in gashes and bruises. "Valentine. Isn't. Dead." She said through gasps of air.


	10. Chapter 8

Jace POV:

He looked at his wife like she had just gone insane. Of course Valentine was dead. Raziel blew a hole through his heart! "Raziel killed him. Maybe he just looked like Valentine." Clary glared at him. "It was him. I'm sure. He told me that he had lied and we weren't siblings. I told him I knew." She paused for air. "Then he came toward me. And I fell. When I woke up everything hurt and he was gone." The gash in her cheek started to bleed again. Clearly if she had taken a stele with her she had lost it. Or Valentine had taken it. Most likely the latter. Isabelle walked over to Clary with a paper towel to hold to her cheek while she went to go get her stele. Jace's mind was spinning 100 miles an hour. Valentine had died. He had been there. Maybe not completely there. He was pretty messed up that day. But still. "Then let's go hunt him down." Jace said. "I don't have anything of his." Jace thought for a moment. "Let me call Magnus." He said. Clary nodded and he left the room.

Clary POV:

Jace left the room and she fell to the floor. Her daughters fell to the floor with her. "Mom!" Jenna was kneeling next to her while Clary faded in and out of consciousness. Lena stood up. "Aunt Izzy! Hurry!" Isabelle burst in through the door with her stele. "Back away girls." Isabelle said. She drew an iratze on Clary's arm. It faded immediately. It barely did anything. Isabelle drew another one. Clary got a little better but not much and then the rune faded. "That has _never_ happened before." Isabelle whispered. "Jace!" She screamed. Jace came running in and dropped the phone. "Clary!" He ran across the room. "The runes aren't working!" Isabelle moved away when Jace picked Clary up.

Isabelle POV:

At this point Clary was unconscious. Jace carried her into the infirmary. "Isabelle call the Silent Brothers. Jenna go get your mom's sketchbook see if she made any stronger healing runes. Lena go let Magnus in when he comes to the door." Jace ordered everyone around. Everyone left the room in a hurry. Isabelle ran to the library to send a message. She pulled a piece of paper from one of Clary's many sketchbooks.

_Clarissa Herondale is injured. The runes aren't working please come. Valentine Morgenstern is not dead._

_-Isabelle Lightwood._

She threw the paper into the fire and ran downstairs to the Infirmary. She was about to speak when she saw something she didn't think she would ever see. Ever. Jace Herondale was crying. Sure when she got hit by the car that was traumatic but the iratze would have worked then. The mundanes who witnessed the accident had taken her to the hospital. Jace had left the Institute in such a hurry he forgot his stele. Isabelle had to go bring it to him when the idea to use one finally dawned on him. He refused to leave her side. He was afraid she would die without the iratze. And if he left and she died he said he would never forgive himself. He hadn't cried when that happened. Now Isabelle realized she was crying too. Clary had a chance that she wouldn't make it. Clary coughed. Isabelle looked up. Jace choked on a sob. Clary opened her eyes. Stubborn as she was she tried to sit up. This resulted in her coughing up blood. "Ow." She said and clutched her ribcage. "Iratze." She looked to Isabelle. "Please."

Isabelle was crying hard now. "They aren't working, I think Valentine did something to you. A spell maybe." Clary closed her eyes. She didn't seem to really care. "Clary! No keep your eyes open! Do not fall asleep!" Clary's eyes snapped open. "By the Angel I wasn't going to sleep! The light is hurting my eyes!" Isabelle flicked the lights off. "There don't fall asleep." She said completely unaware that her voice was cracking with tears. "Iz you suck at hiding the fact that your crying." Isabelle turned around.

Clary POV:

Everything hurt. Everything. She was pretty sure she should avoid mirrors at this point. She heard Jace sniff like he was crying behind her while she was talking to Isabelle. She flipped over as painful as it was. "Jace?" She asked. His face was wet. Covered in tears. As long as she had been with him she had _never _seen Jace cry. "Yeah." He whispered another tear slid down his cheek. "Don't cry." Lena came running in the room with Magnus. Alec walking behind him. Magnus walked over to the bed and blue sparks started at his fingers. Clary healed instantly. "Someone bring me a sketchbook. Someone needs to make a healing rune that works." Isabelle laughed and ran to the bed to hug her parabatai. Jace climbed into the bed with her. Then the Silent Brothers walked through the door.

_We were informed that Valentine Morgenstern is not dead._

A new Silent Brother said. "Yes, I think the only way we can trap him is with my brother. Who is dead." Clary said.

_Maybe not so dead. We have a shapeshifter in Idris. We can portal her here and turn her into Jonathan. We can fool Valentine._

"How does that happen?" Jenna asked. "Why does this chick get the cool shapeshifting ability while I'm stuck with seeing dead people?"

_So I will summon the shapeshifter._ The Silent Brother said.

* * *

**I know Clary gets hurt a lot but trust me this will influence the story later. There will be a small TID crossover in the next chapter. Yes the shapeshifter is Tessa. But there will be no spoilers none. So you don't have to read TID to get it. I might get a little behind on updating because I start High School in 2 days... Scary. But I'm a Shadowhunter I'll live. Review :)**


End file.
